bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 6
Mensis had his Lords of Death assemble a makeshift crane in order to transport his findings. They blew a hole to the surface, which was not very far up. He was feeling very successful and was thinking about what he would do when he profited off of these findings, when there was a sudden explosion at the end of the tunnel. Out of the smoke walked Van Helsing, Gehrman, and Maria. Strangely, Laurence was nowhere to be found. Mensis yelled at his soldiers, "Well? Are we blind?! Kill them!" The Lords jumped into action, but they weren't as skilled as their enemies. Mensis leaped onto the final shipment, the one filled with the slug-like creatures and said, "Au revoir, baise stupide! Ha ha ha ha!" He signaled to the team at the top, and they started to pull him up. Then, the sounds of fighting ceased and Mensis looked down. He saw the Lords incapacitated and he looked around fearfully for the trio. Then, something unexpectantly punched him full-on in the stomach. He fell to his knees, and looked up. Van Helsing suddenly appeared, holding a now empty bottle of Blue Elixir and yelling, "SUPRISE BITCH!" Gehrman and Maria appeared behind him and he saw that they must have leaped from an outcropping to the platform. He looked around for a chance of escape and saw that one of the slugs was trying to escape. He picked it up and crushed it, thinking it would spawn the mass of tentacles, but instead he saw an orb of the cosmos form in his hand and he screamed as it exploded in his hands, sending orbs of arcane energy everywhere. He was thrown back, and he grabbed onto a rope, unlike the trio who were sent down to the ground. Laurence was scavenging items from the dead Lords of Death and he looked up just in time to see an Arcane Explosion. "Thank God I'm not up there. Now, where was I?" He said as he continued scavenging. Then, Gehrman and Maria landed on the ground. He looked up, just in time for Van Helsing to land on him. Van Helsing saw that he had landed on Laurence and whispered, "That's karma for you." Then he looked up. Mensis leaned over the side of the platform and taunted them again, "Ha! That's what you get, dip-shits!" Van Helsing saw Gehrman limp over and said, "Throwing Knife." Gehrman looked up and said, "You sure you can hit him from here?" He handed a knife to Helsing who cocked his arm back and threw it as hard as he could. Mensis saw it coming, and he yelped and fell back as it traveled past him. He looked back at them and said, "Helsing, you're a shit thrower!" Then he heard a snap, and he looked up. The ropes that connected the platform to the surface mechanism were breaking, and he saw the cause: A Throwing Knife. His eyes widened behind his mask, and he grabbed onto a rope as the platform vanished beneath his feet. It smashed to the ground, scattering the slugs. Mensis yelled in anger and said, "Helsing! I'll get you for this! Even if it's the last thing I do!" He was pulled to the surface, and Mensis, the remaining Lords of Death, and the artifacts they had successfully stolen vanished into the darkness. After a long and dangerous trek, the trio and Laurence arrived back at Byrgenwerth. They told Willem all about the treasures of Pthumeru, Ihyll, the Pthumerians, and Mensis's betrayal. Willem thought, then he said, "Well, that is unfortunate. I will have to make up for this somehow. Otherwise I'll be a laughingstock." That's when Laurence came forward and said, "Well master, you're in luck. When I stayed behind to uh, secure Ihyll, I found this." Laurence then held up another chalice, this one seemed to be fashioned after a skull and said, "Ailing Loran". Willem smiled and turned to the trio, saying, "Well, are you all up for another adventure?" To which they all looked at each other, nodded, then Van Helsing said, "Nope." If you want to know what Mensis yells at the trio, you'll have to translate it yourself. I will tell you it's French however. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts